


life after death

by theinkwell33



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Drabble, End Avatar Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), F/F, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Margaritas, Martin Blackwood Gives Good Hugs, Oliver and Tim guide the dead to the afterlife, Reunions, Sort Of, cow sweaters, dying takes you to another parallel realm, gerry and sasha are on a trivia team, offscreen character deaths but they're all temporary, set during and after the end of season 3, the admiral has 9 lives and deserves all of them, they're friENDs because why not, where people can be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinkwell33/pseuds/theinkwell33
Summary: “You’re at the end of something,” Oliver said. “But not the end of everything.”Tim blinked, processing this. “You’re some sort of reaper, right? Avatar of the End?”Oliver nodded and continued to stare at him with those deep and endless eyes. He smiled softly. “Tim, how would you like a job?”-Tim Stoker, recently dead, takes a job helping Oliver Banks guide souls to the afterlife. It's a path he never expected to take, but it does give him the chance to reunite with some familiar faces.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oliver Banks & Georgie Barker, Oliver Banks & Tim Stoker, Oliver Banks/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	life after death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes yesterday - it just burned its way out of me, I can't explain it. But yeah! Anyway, enjoy some End Avatar Tim and Oliver!
> 
> The reason this is marked Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings is because this fic is about the afterlife, so there are character deaths. They're all offscreen, and we do see the characters again. It's not dark, but I've marked it this way to be on the safe side.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone, and may your 2021 be full of love from the families we've found along the way. May we always remember that an end is not always THE end. <3

Tim Stoker wasn’t really expecting anything to come _after_. He remembered holding the detonator. He remembered prismatic swirls and the murk of confusion clogging his mind. Once he pressed the button, he wasn’t exactly expecting any sort of denouement, just a swift death.

But here he was, sitting in the rubble, watching smoke tendrils rise from isolated fires scattered around the decimated wax museum. It was gone, that was certain. But then, shouldn’t he be too?

There was someone standing over him, wearing an olive colored jacket and black jeans. His eyes were like voids, with some sort of magnetic pull. Tim couldn’t look away. 

“Tim Stoker,” the stranger said, holding out an elegant hand. “Welcome to the afterlife. I’m Oliver Banks.”

Tim took it and stood so they were at eye level. He couldn’t help but notice that he should have been covered in injuries but appeared untouched. “Am I dead?”

“You’re at the end of something,” Oliver said. “But not the end of everything.”

Tim blinked, processing this. “What about everyone else? Are they alive?”

“They have their own paths. Yours is just going in a different direction.”

“You’re some sort of reaper, right? Avatar of the End?”

Oliver nodded and continued to stare at him with those deep and endless eyes. He smiled softly. “Tim, how would you like a job?”

* * *

Tim and Oliver eventually split up the work load. Tim witnessed deaths and chronicled them for the End in a never-ending notebook. Oliver was there to bring them into the afterlife.

It wasn’t so bad. London here was almost identical, a parallel plane of reality that somehow still had too many pigeons and cluttered tube trains. But it was also better - Other London had Danny, and the real Sasha, and Gerry Delano. They were on a trivia team together, apparently.

Tim and Oliver got a flat. They experimented with cooking. They got a blind puppy named Captain. They reaped souls for the End. It was a simple afterlife.

There were a few exceptions to their rhythm, on the days that familiar faces to join this new London. 

Tim was the one waiting to guide Daisy over when it was her time. She recently started taking Captain for walks.

He held Melanie’s hand. They’ll get to know each other better over time.

He supported Basira on one shoulder when she came through. She and Daisy vacation every year in Other Scotland.

He offered Georgie a job. Oliver has started training her to take on some of the witnessing. 

Tim passed over the Admiral, knowing Jon would give him a home for a while longer. The cat’s still got another seven lives anyway.

Tim made sure Jonah’s first sight was his face, and Oliver ensured it was also his last.

It took many years before Martin’s turn. Oliver made himself scarce, and Tim was waiting with two margaritas and a handmade sweater with a cow on it. 

“What about Jon?” was Martin’s first question. “I can’t leave him alone.”

“Nobody’s alone forever,” said Tim, handing him the sweater and the margarita. “This isn’t the Lonely. He’ll be along. But in the meantime, there’s some people you’ll want to see.”

* * *

It was a long time to wait. But the family waiting for Jon on the other side when he came through was massive. 

This was the one greeting Tim didn't do alone. He gathered everyone together, and they pulled a trembling Jon up with strong, sturdy hands. Martin immediately engulfed him in a hug.

“Welcome home, Jon,” Tim said. Jon looked from him to Oliver, his brow comically furrowed in confusion. 

“Tim doesn’t forgive you yet,” grinned Oliver, “but we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Classic Jon line, that.

Tim clapped him on the shoulder. “You see, Jon, you can have an end and fear it, yet still get a happy ending.”


End file.
